


【橙蕉】灵魂互换全天灾难

by hulaquan



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Comedy, M/M, 灵魂互换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulaquan/pseuds/hulaquan
Summary: 驱纹戒斗在葛叶纮汰家里醒来了
Relationships: Kazuraba Kouta/Kumon Kaito
Kudos: 5





	【橙蕉】灵魂互换全天灾难

**Author's Note:**

> 去年橙蕉24小时活动写的，或许也是黑历史……

虽然有话说一日之计在于晨，但对于有起床气的人来说，让他比计划的时间早起的任何事物都是十恶不赦的魔鬼。巴隆的队长驱纹戒斗就是一位起床气非常严重的选手。如果有人把他在原本预定的时间叫起来，这一天他的脸色都会比寻常时候臭上一倍。  
一般来说，与他同住在巴隆所在的别墅里的Zack和Peco都不会犯这个大忌，但世事无常，这天早上的驱纹戒斗是被一阵高分贝低审美的土味音乐震醒的。  
他的内心积累着怒气，蓄力条迅速突破满格——因为这音乐迟迟没有停下，每一个令人暴躁的音符在暴力地冲击他耳膜的同时也无可置疑地冲击着他残存的底线。  
妈的。你妈的。意识已经完全清醒过来的驱纹戒斗心里骂着脏话，恼火地睁开眼睛，愤愤地伸手把叫个没完没了的手机闹铃按了下去。  
世界一下子清静了。  
等等。等等。  
他一反往常，连着地眨了两下眼睛，视线环顾极为陌生的四周，一下子把咒骂闹铃的话忘在了脑后。  
这是哪儿？？  
比起他本该所在的自己的卧室，这个房间实在小得可怜，床，桌子，衣柜，紧凑地挨在一块儿，大概双臂完全伸展开就能摸到两边的墙壁。这床，这被子，这枕头，这睡衣……这都是什么？风格古怪且不说，怎么这手也不像是自己的……在这一头雾水的情况里，一个糟糕的念头悄然浮现出来，驱纹戒斗不由自主地摸了摸自己的脸。  
完全不是自己的脸。  
他把刚刚被他狠恶恶地怼到枕头底下的手机重新掏出来，通过屏幕里的倒影把自己现在的模样看了个大概。  
妈的。你妈的。  
他变成葛叶纮汰了。  
“纮汰？你起来了吗？今天不去打工吗？”一个女人的声音贴着房门响起，驱纹戒斗的脸色还僵硬着，快速地在脑子里搜寻了一番信息，推测出这个女声是葛叶纮汰的姐姐葛叶晶。  
该怎么办？  
纵使驱纹戒斗向来能沉着冷静应对绝大多数事情，现在的情况也未免太出格了。要么引起骚乱，要么扮演葛叶纮汰，两条道路都很致命，驱纹戒斗一个都不想。为了避免正面交锋，他最终选择了——  
“今天放假，我再睡会儿！姐姐你去上班吧！”该死，葛叶纮汰的声音听起来前所未有地蠢，葛叶纮汰的遣词造句也前所未有地蠢，驱纹戒斗胡乱地编造了两句本人可能会说的话，耳朵里因为违和感嗡嗡地响。但是如果这样成功能让葛叶晶离开，这点将就似乎情有可原……个屁。为什么他要假扮葛叶纮汰？是不是他醒来的方式有问题？  
随后驱纹戒斗竭力扮演了一番“由于休假而偷懒不起床的葛叶纮汰”，和葛叶晶有来没去地嗯嗯应了几声，大概把对方糊弄了过去。等到那声宣告着对方离开的关门声，他才真的松了口气。  
他这才总算能够冷静下来把事情重新捋清：他，驱纹戒斗的意识，在葛叶纮汰的身体里苏醒过来了。  
这很扯淡，这真的非常扯淡，驱纹戒斗心不甘情不愿地想起他在高中时候没去上课而翻阅的诸种闲书里一个非常荒诞的情节：身体互换。如果他的意识换到了葛叶纮汰的身体里，那么葛叶纮汰的意识十有八九就是在自己的身体里。虽然没有任何根据，但是驱纹戒斗敏锐的直觉信誓旦旦地作出了结论。  
事不宜迟，眼见为实，驱纹戒斗打算这就去巴隆的别墅去验证一下。首先——他皱着眉头看了看葛叶纮汰挂在椅背上的衣服。不想穿这个，驱纹戒斗的审美意识疯狂地抗拒着，但身体还是被硬性驱使着动了起来。怎么都比不穿强，他心里努力地劝导着自己，站到了镜子前整理衣领。  
镜子里的平时总是一脸蠢笑得葛叶纮汰顶着驱纹戒斗那样冷漠的表情，有种十分诡异的感觉。但是如果想到自己的脸上露出蠢笑，那才是真的灾难。为了自己今后的形象，驱纹戒斗义不容辞地冲出了门，径直往巴隆这边来了。  
他在路上遇到去蛋糕店上班的城乃内，城乃内像是被他脸上的神色吓坏了，伸出来打招呼的手停止在半空，眼镜从鼻梁上滑下来半截都震惊到没来得及扶上去。他暂时没有心情再分点力气在城乃内面前cosplay葛叶纮汰，所以面无表情地从对方面前走了过去。  
城乃内的一句“早上好”就这样被扼杀在喉咙口，一脸即将要去杀人的葛叶纮汰给他留下了不可磨灭的恐怖回忆。  
泽芽市的中心城区不算特别大，驱纹戒斗很快就抵达了目的地。他不耐烦地输完一串门关的通行密码，驾轻就熟地往客厅来了。他迎面撞上正在客厅吃早饭的Zack，嘴里还吞着三明治的后者像见了鬼一样看着他，Zack急忙嚼了两口咽了下去，不可置信地问：“葛叶纮汰你是怎么进来的？谁……难道是……戒斗难道把密码告诉你了？”  
“我是驱纹戒斗。”他以斩钉截铁的语气说，同时在内心翻了个白眼，为什么Zack会怀疑自己把密码告诉葛叶纮汰那个二傻子，“需要验明身份讲一件只有我知道的事吗？”  
Zack紧张地摇了摇手，“只有戒斗会这么说话，我信，我信……可是发生了什么？”  
“暂时不知道，过会儿去查证是不是世界树搞的鬼。Zack，‘我’在哪儿？”  
Zack还没有完全接受眼前的葛叶纮汰躯壳里装了个自家队长的灵魂的现实，手指缓缓地指了指楼上，“还没出卧室？我没敢去敲门——”  
驱纹戒斗当即撇了Zack在后头，三两步地爬上了楼梯。如果一定要从葛叶纮汰这具身体上找出什么优点的话，那大概就是行动够灵活。Zack扒着椅子背站起来，目送着葛叶纮汰的背影快速消失在楼梯的末尾，随后的一声猛踹开门的巨大噪音让Zack情不自禁地闭上了眼睛，把过会儿检查门锁损害程度加入了接下来的日程。  
驱纹戒斗进门的时候屋里黑乎乎的，窗帘紧闭，但依旧无法阻隔外面已经强烈起来的日光渗透进来，毫不费力就能看到一个脑袋在床后面左躲右闪。他不耐烦地按下了房门口的顶灯开关，床后躲藏的人一下子捂着脸跳了起来，口舌不清地想要解释，“Zack？Peco？其实我不是……”  
他看到暴力开门者的脸一下子呆住，手也放了下来，“驱纹戒斗”站着发愣，脑子像生锈的齿轮停止了转动，脸上流露出非常蠢傻的表情。  
驱纹戒斗气不打一处来，上前就揪起了“驱纹戒斗”的衣领，“葛叶，是你吧？”  
当前的身高差使得驱纹戒斗这一举动费劲了许多，所以他很快就松了手。对方眨了眨眼，仿佛恍然醒悟似的，“戒斗？”  
看到自己面孔换上了葛叶纮汰式的蠢表情，驱纹戒斗就直皱眉头，但又奈何不了他，只好瞪视自己的脸不发一言。  
“戒斗在我的身体里，而我在戒斗的身体里……天，这要怎么办？我好混乱，现在我应该做什么好，一觉醒来我就发现一切都怪怪的，一照镜子发现我的脸变成了戒斗的脸——”  
“不用告诉我这些。首先，这件事不要让太多人知道；其次，把衣服穿好，我怀疑是世界树搞的鬼，跟我去一趟。衣服穿错了，脱了重来。”  
“欸？”葛叶纮汰脑筋还没转过弯来低头打量红色衬衫是哪儿不对的时候，驱纹戒斗已经直接上手了。葛叶纮汰光是张开着手任凭对方摆弄，有些难为情似地咬了咬下嘴唇，接着余光越过“葛叶纮汰”的肩膀看到门口站着的Peco，后者的嘴巴张成了一个圆到可以画进教科书的圆形，没等他出声解释，那个栗色头发的小个子就像火箭发射似地蹦离了视野。  
恨不得跳下楼梯的Peco还没着地就对Zack喊了：“Zack？你知道我看到了什么吗？？我看到铠武的纮汰在戒斗房间里脱他衣服？”Peco实在喊得很大声，楼上也听得非常清楚，“葛叶纮汰”肉眼可见的动作一顿，“驱纹戒斗”呼吸一滞，两人视线碰巧对上，随即达成了一致：等会儿肯定得解释。  
Zack明明没有看见实景，但也同样通过Peco转播受到了巨量的心灵冲击，今天的早饭如鲠在喉，脑子里的信息量太大难以消化，他的头一个有两个大。明明没有做什么却一脸倦色的他按了按Peco的肩，“我不知道怎么和你解释，但我们队长和葛叶纮汰好像身体交换了？”  
Peco这下也和Zack一样错乱了：“什……啥？”那就是队长扒了葛叶纮汰衣服？  
驱纹戒斗硬着头皮给葛叶纮汰穿戴好了有些复杂的巴隆队服，连同手指上的戒指也一一指挥着对方扣到位，这才把对方拽下了楼。Zack和Peco挨在一起，眼神游离忽闪，见到两人都像把心提到了嗓子眼一般不安。驱纹戒斗一阵头疼，所幸两位跟他时日不短，基础的信任还是到位的，而且也没有八卦到不读空气的份上，此处避免了葛叶纮汰拿他的身体情绪激动手脚并用地解释问题，在维持他的形象上起到了一点微不足道的作用。  
“走了，去世界树。”“葛叶纮汰”先一步站起来，头也不回地朝门外走，“驱纹戒斗”慌忙向巴隆的两位道别，然后紧跟了上去。  
不用说，这个场景真的很离奇。  
“戒斗！”葛叶仗着现在的腿长，多迈了两步拦在了对方的面前，“我们现在要怎么变身？”  
好问题。有没有人能来讲一下战极驱动器的绑定到底是和身体还是灵魂——没有。  
驱纹戒斗从身上不知道哪儿掏出了葛叶纮汰的腰带往腰上一扣，一阵风悄悄地吹过，无事发生。  
驱纹戒斗从“驱纹戒斗”手上夺过自己的腰带往腰上一扣，又一阵风悄悄地吹过，依然无事发生。  
妈的，为什么。战极凌马出来挨打。  
驱纹戒斗试图用葛叶纮汰的双眼甩出一记冷漠无情的眼刀，但是硬件条件不支持他表现出凛冽寒意，最后的成果仿佛四不像。这导致葛叶纮汰一个没憋住，噗地笑了出来，然后满怀歉意地捂住了嘴巴，“戒斗我不是故意的。”  
驱纹戒斗懒得和他计较，对着自己的脸笑出来这种事情也只有葛叶纮汰这种人才干得出来吧。当下的局面要紧，如果没有办法变身的话，他们就没办法变身后通过摩托进入森林，再经由森林里被固定的Crack闯进世界树内部了，从正门突破显然不是一个理智的方案。  
葛叶纮汰正要发表一些关于“如果我们从世界树正门进去然后再潜入说不定也有机会摸到战极凌马的实验室”这样的缺乏智商的言论的时候，驱纹戒斗的电话响了起来。显示的一串数字是未知来电。  
“开免提。”驱纹戒斗看着葛叶纮汰面露难色，犹豫着到底应该由谁来接电话，当机立断地抢白道。  
“Hello二位Beat Riders？”是他，是那个熟悉的听了就觉得欠揍的声音，“我好像看到你们有一些小麻烦？”  
“战极凌马，有话直说。”要是再罗里吧嗦，明天就让你本社爆破。  
“是葛叶纮汰的声音，但其实是驱纹戒斗君吧？哈哈，果然是这样。不知道二位感想如何，不过首先我要说声8好意思，这应该算是驱动器开发中的一点失误，里面的原理我讲了你们也不会明白的所以我略过了。”  
“靠，你这是什么意思？”  
“你打算怎么样？”驱纹戒斗声音拔高了几度把葛叶纮汰的抱怨盖了过去。  
“这样，作为我们世界树的小白鼠，我也不会过分亏待你们，把你们各自变回来的机器我已经在调试了，二位稍安勿躁，不如多享受一会儿互换身体带来的乐趣？”  
乐趣你个大头鬼。没等驱纹戒斗开麦骂人，对方已经麻溜地挂了电话，仿佛装了逼就跑，贼刺激。  
葛叶纮汰尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，不太敢看“葛叶纮汰”现在脸上呈现的丰富的表情。  
“戒斗……现在我们就只能维持这个样子，直到战极凌马通知我们。是这样吧？”  
“哼。”一声意义不明的哼。  
葛叶纮汰只好小心试探着对方的态度，“我想和你商量个事情……就是，我在阪东叔的店里打工，既然一时间变不回来，我想先去店里帮忙，不知道你同不同意我用你的身体去——”  
“不行。”驱纹戒斗干脆利落地否定掉了对方的提案，“想都别想。”  
但是驱纹戒斗到底也不是那么不近人情的，他只不过在坚持他的最后一点原则：衣可破，血可流，傲气人设万万不能崩。所以最后他们取了个折中的办法。  
“你坐着，我打工。”驱纹戒斗不容置疑地把“驱纹戒斗”按进了卡座里，不顾后者抗议把自己惯用的咖啡杯端到了对方面前，“坐着喝一天。”他补充了一句要求。  
葛叶纮汰低头看了看，这完全是一杯黑咖啡，他皱着眉头端起来只喝了一口，就被苦涩地眉毛都要打起结。端着盘子路过的“葛叶纮汰”装作若无其事地空投下奶精球和糖包，丢下一句“不要用我的脸做那么丑的表情”就转身离开了，留下一脸懵的“驱纹戒斗”和在不远处的厨房门口把这一切看得一清二楚的阪东清治郎。  
阪东叔的眼睛看尽泽芽市变换的沧桑，看尽来来往往客人的心事，可是居然看不透这两个小伙子在搞什么。今天的葛叶纮汰脸上有一种生人勿近的疏离感，无差别用冷脸对待每一个客人。虽操作上没有什么差错，但是平时能和他聊天聊得很开心的从16岁到60岁不等的女性客人今天都收敛了笑脸。倒是驱纹戒斗，破天荒地往咖啡里加了料，小动作也很多，时不时左右张望。  
这两个人是不是被掉包了？阪东瘪着嘴摇了摇头，然后转身回了厨房，年轻人，真的很复杂，他帮不了更多了。  
“驱纹戒斗”忽地拽住了“葛叶纮汰”的衣服，慌慌张张地把他才想起来的一件重要的事情告诉对方，可是告知已经为时过晚，驱纹戒斗连对策都还没想出来，更不要说避开了。  
葛叶晶走进了店里。  
驱纹戒斗一下子还没认出来，葛叶纮汰却条件反射式地几乎要站起身，然后被前者按回了卡座里。“这是我姐姐！”葛叶纮汰拼了命似的用气声说话，希望成功让驱纹戒斗意识到问题的严重性。  
虽然姐姐已经大概知道了葛叶纮汰现在除了打工还有一些非常超出正常人理解的“兼职”，但是为了不让姐姐担心太多，作为Beat Rider的工作细节他并没有提及过，更不用说身体互换这种本应只存在于幻想故事中的情节了。  
“姐姐，你怎么来了？”“葛叶纮汰”脱口而出，语气中的亲热之意让葛叶晶和葛叶纮汰本人都吃了一惊。只有驱纹戒斗知道，这句话是多么的让他精神抽搐，可能再说这样子的三句话，他就会因为大脑血管爆裂而亡。  
“我正好路过就想来看看纮汰打工的店里是怎么样？纮汰，你早上不是说今天休假吗，怎么还是来了？”葛叶晶反应得快，自己弟弟难得这么热情好像也不算特别出格，所以很快就接受了，倒是“驱纹戒斗”心惊胆战地给自己顺了好几口气，在听到“休假”的时候忍不住咳嗽了起来。  
驱纹戒斗面不改色心不跳，顺势编了下一个理由，“记错了，姐姐，所以我醒了之后连忙就赶过来了。”  
怎么说呢，这种微妙的介于OOC和不OOC的感觉，可以看出来驱纹戒斗在模拟葛叶纮汰上作出了巨大的努力，但是受限于本人平时弯弯绕绕的发言思路，把话说得自然活泼实在太强人所难。  
“这样会被老板扣工钱吧？”  
“老板人好，没有记我这次的迟到。”  
“纮汰，不能总有这种侥幸心理。给别人添麻烦总是不太好，下次……”  
驱纹戒斗听不下去了，他也编不下去了，他真的不知道还能怎么接，他光是克制住用驱纹戒斗式发言回答葛叶晶的冲动就几乎用上了全部的意志力，再憋下去他可能就要爆发了。  
“你是纮汰的姐姐吗？”感天谢地，忽然出现在吧台边的阪东清治郎的形象猛然高大起来，他拍了拍“葛叶纮汰”的肩膀，“他是我最喜欢的员工，真是个不错的小伙子。”  
阪东似乎看穿了两个极为不自然的小年轻的心事，他们在隐瞒什么重要的事情，而且当葛叶的姐姐在这里时难以掩盖，这才大发好心，有意地拖住了葛叶晶的注意力，毫无硬聊痕迹地和她攀谈了起来；等到后者注意到的时候，驱纹戒斗和葛叶纮汰早已从门口溜远了。  
“大概是去送外卖了。”阪东叔解释道，这一理由合情合理，丝毫没有引起对方的质疑。果然，姜还是老的辣，阪东活这么多年也不是白活的。  
再说溜出去的两个人。  
葛叶纮汰刚刚紧张地差点就要叫出声，而驱纹戒斗倒不是紧张，主要还是心累。  
“戒斗学我说话好怪啊……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“不过还是要说谢谢，大概还是瞒过姐姐了就好。”  
“隐瞒总会露馅的，有觉悟的人和没有觉悟的人都会遭遇打击，不是所有人都承受得了。”  
这句迷惑再一次超过了葛叶纮汰正常的理解范围，所以他索性不去接着话题，“其实今天和戒斗互换了身体，我觉得并不完全算是一件倒霉事。”  
驱纹戒斗没打算说话，也许是等着葛叶纮汰把后半句补上，结果还没等到半个字，他的电话铃又响了起来。不，这次不是他的铃声，而是那个万恶的今天大清早把他吵醒的土味音乐，正在他口袋里大唱特唱，所以这是葛叶纮汰的铃声。他不耐烦地把电话接起来，按了免提放在两人中间。  
战极凌马故意搞的很浮夸的声音紧接着响了起来，“好消息，仪器准备好了，怎么样，我还是挺不错的吧，更好的消息就是你们能够大摇大摆地从正门进来，上次把你们打趴下的美女姐姐会引路带你们进来的。两位小朋友，现在有空吗？”  
“你最好真的搞定了。”不然今晚他就会本社爆破。  
“我好歹也是个高智商科学家，虽然你不信任我，可我的知识技能在这里，信不信也只能由你们自己决定了咯？”  
这通电话显然让驱纹戒斗忘掉了刚刚葛叶纮汰试图发言的这件事，毕竟他今天受够了麻烦，巴不得能在一个响指之间变回原样。但是基本的防备之心他们还是有的，总不能真的像无知的小白鼠再被随意摆布。他和葛叶纮汰简单商议了一番备用方案，其中包括且不限于拿武器威胁战极凌马；拿驱动器砸昏战极凌马逃脱；绑架战极凌马等内容。至于可行性，有高有低，到时候究竟怎么来大概还是看哪个顺手。  
“我真的很有诚意，这大概是我干的最好心的一件事，机不可失，失不再来。我的建议还是你们最好信任我一次，不然我也没必要花半天时间临时调整模拟仪器——我的科研时间可是很金贵的。”  
“所以就告诉我这个？除了仪器还要我们交换DNA？”  
“精液，血液，唾液，三选一，请——”  
驱纹戒斗当然是闭着眼睛就把第一个选项划掉了，这根本就是一个恶趣味干扰项。  
“血液交换是什么意思？”葛叶纮汰问了。  
“你抽一管血，他也抽一管血，然后互相注射——大概这样？”  
“血液交叉感染会死的吧？！”葛叶纮汰叫出了声，“我生理健康课还是好好上过了的，这样绝对会死的！”  
“你果然是在骗人？”驱纹戒斗的火气又窜上来了，“你现在还可以得意，等哪天落在我手里，就等着付出代价吧。”  
战极凌马显然没有被如此的中二发言骇到，颇有一今朝有酒今朝醉反正你不能奈我何的游刃有余，“所以你也明白，在这个实验室里是我说了算的吧，我虽然骗了你一半，但是我的确有办法让你们的意识归位到自己的身体里去，对此我想要欣赏一点有意思的东西来满足一下我的趣味，也不算很过分吧？”  
葛叶纮汰正准备用一段话来反击他，结果眼前一黑——他被“葛叶纮汰”用力拽到了后者面前，柔软的唇瓣贴上他的，濡湿的舌头在他还没有反应过来的时候就撬开了他的牙关钻了进去，他的大脑于是变得一片空白，好像所有试图建起的逻辑思维都在这短暂几秒的唇舌相亲间灰飞烟灭、不知所踪。  
“葛叶纮汰”很快放开了“驱纹戒斗”，徒留后者停留在脑子停转的状态下被三两下推进了仪器。战极凌马的脸上浮现出一丝匪夷所思的笑容随即消逝，他打开了这不知道应该叫什么的仪器的开关，故作俏皮地与二人挥手告别。  
？  
告别什么？？？  
在白光将驱纹戒斗的视野完全包裹起来之前他差点骂出了声。  
再相信战极凌马他就是脑子有病！

尾声：  
幸好，这个无德的科学家还算有一点良知，驱纹戒斗抬起手，看见熟悉的戒指，猛然感到一阵安心，回来了就好，明天再算账，世界树又不能长了脚一天之内就搬没了，他总有机会把仇报了。  
“戒斗，”他差点给忘了，他现在还在世界树的医疗床上，而边上躺着的是葛叶纮汰，“我不知道应该怎么说，但其实……欸，刚刚你是亲了我吧？”  
驱纹戒斗用回自己的脸，熟练地挑起了眉峰，大丈夫敢作敢当，反正亲就是亲了，也没有什么多大意义，所以承认起来也不算什么大事，“怎么？”  
“其实这是我初吻。”葛叶纮汰极为热切地说道。


End file.
